When things go wrong
by damthing
Summary: Story about Chicago finest. Intelligence must deal with cases and sometimes things go wrong... And sometimes it includes Med and Fire. Characters do not belong to me.
1. On the Edge

**Hello! So this story is about cases that went wrong, they can be read as one shots but I can not promises there won't be conections about each stories. Some of them will be with whumps. And English is not my native languege so this might be a little out of grammar. Enjoy. :)**

"I got The adres!" Atwater run up The stairs with Rojas following him closly behind. "His barber talked. "

Voight left his office and startedp listening. Jay and Hailey were sitting at their desks listening. Adam left kitchen with empty bug in his hand.

"It looks like they have base house on George street 5223." Started Vanessa.

"We have proof we can eaisly arrest them and Press charges. " sumed up Hailey.

"Only if they will be right now at this house." Added no so optymistic Jay.

"We have to give it A shot. A lot of people died because of this robberies. " Kim looked at Jay and Sarg. She knew that they have final word on this.

"What's The decision sarg?" Adam asked from behind.

Voight looked at Jay and they have quick non mental chat. When Jay agreed, he nodded.

"Okey, let's roll in." Everyone started to get up and grab their stuff. " But I want easy and clean action. No unessecery troubles. Okey? Rojas, Atwater I want you to go ahead and give me a look on situation. Remember to vest up! Understood?"

"Yes, sarg. " All of them moved downstairs.

Rojas and Atwater were long gone when rest of the team sat preapred and waited for raport from them.

Adam was holding A 20 bucks in his hand waving it in front of Jays face.

"Get that away from me." He hit him with his hand and laughed.

"Come on, Jay! You can bet on this." Adam looked at him trying to convince him.

"Okey I am in. The looser buys drinks tonight at Molly's." Jay said with a chuckle.

"Good. Are you in girls?" Adam looked at Kim and Hailey.

"It's stupid guys..." Hailey started but Kim cut in.

"I am in. But I am with Jay, Gomez will be inside" Kim stated. Jay yelled and gave her high five. Adam looked at her betrayed. Then he turned to Hailey.

"Hailey..."

"Okey, let's be it." She was frustreted, but decided to give it A try.

Voight came down. And went to his car.

"Hey Sarg, we have a bet are you in?"

Voight just killed him with his eyes and moved on. He checked his Phone.

"Gomez is inside. We rolling. "

"Looks like you owe us A drinks, Ruzek. " Jay said giving fist to Kim.

"We won't know until we get there."

They went to theirs car.

As they reached the destinations they went out The cars and started walking to Gomez house.

"Kim, Hailey go to The back." Voight said and they quickly Run to The back. "Halstead open up. We don't have time for this."

Jay quickly run to The doors with Atwater and Rojas following him closly behind. After them was Ruzek and Voight. Halstead went up a stairs when shots were fired. He took one to his chest and fall from The stairs barerly concious. Atwater quickly took cover and started shoting back. Ruzek and Voight did The same. When Rojas caught Halstead vest and started pulling him as far as he could.

"Officer down! I repeat officer down!" Voight yelled to his radio. "I need an ambo on George street 5223!"

They could barerly hear him due to instant shoots from Gomez crew.

"What's going on, sarg?" Hailey asked via radio.

"Stay on position! Cover the back!" He answeared still shotting to their oponents. But he gave quick look at two officers behind him. It was bad.

"Copy that."

Rojas pushed compretions on Jays chest. He was bleeding badly. Rojas was kneling in The pool of blood. Ruzek looked back at them and they eyes meet. Rojas had eyes Full of tears. So do Adam.

"We are going in!" Voight yelled as soon as The shots stopped. From there it was quick and easy. There were Four offenders. One tried to escape but Burgess took him. Two of them walked to the house watching the situation. Hailey gave a look Atwater and Voight arresting and Adam who just Run out of The bulding.

"What happened?" She asked freaked out. Voight said nothing and she Run after him. She passed through few cops. And looked outside. It was horrible to watch. Jay layed on The ground covered in blood as Rojas was pressing Her hand to his chest. Adam was kneling and talking to him.

"Just keep your eyes open, Jay. Stay with us." She heard in Adams Voice Panic.

She ran to them but she didn't knew what to say. Halstead was blinking, he didn't knew what was happening. He was half unconcious, half concious. His skin was unusually pale.

He started coughing which resulsted in Adam being covered in his blood. Hailey kneled next to him.

"It is okey, Jay. You doing great, help it's on theirs way. " Hailey looked at Atwater, Burgess and Voight standing next to them not knowing what to do. Voight turned around and he was angry. He grabbed Gomez from hands of one of The cops and started shaking him.

"You see what you have done?! After that there is no way you will go away Free! You can even do not make it to prison." He added whisperring to his ear.

"Put him in The cage, Smith. I want to talk to him." The officer nodded and Voight turned around to Hailey. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared. For Jay, for his unit. He knew that he coudn't lost another one.

They heard ambo. He called ambulance about five minutes ago and too much things happened in to little Time. And for Jay this five minutes were crucial.

Foster and Brett Run out the ambulance. They saw familiar unit.

"What happened here?" Brett asked not seeing Jay.

"It's Jay" said Kim she was The closest one to The paramedics. And they saw that she was at The Edge.

They quickly kneeled and started doing their Job. Adam took Hailey into his arms and walked away. Rojas was repleaced by Foster.

"We need to intubate him." Said Brett and she started the process. She put The bag on The end of The pipe and give it to Adam. "I need your help. One in three seconds." Adam panicked started doing his new assigmnet. "Just like that." Brett conected him to some devices. They Saw very slow and weak puls.

"We gotta go!" Foster said and they helped pack them to ambulance. "Adam we need you." Adam nodded still shocked as they put him in The vehicle. He Focusa on pushing The bag that we didn't know what was happening around him. Foster closed The door and run to The driver place.

There weren't here longer than a minute.

Voight saw that his unit was in pieces. He caught Burgess arm. "Take Hailey and Rojas to the hospital. Stay with Jay. One case is over. Me and Atwater are going to take care of offenders. "Atwater" he didn't need to say it twice. Burgess took girls to Adams car and Atwater went to the Voights.

...

Maggie was sitting. She was standing ale day and due to her condition she could take any longer. It was easy day at The hospital and maybe they could be fine without Her.

"Go if you feel bad, I will take Care of everything." April aproched her and put Her hand in Maggies shoulder.

"Yeah. Maybe..." Then Her paiger rang. She looked at it and already had bad feelings. "Gun shot wund! Doctor Choi it's all yours take Bagdad." Doctor Choi ran from behind bed to meet The ambulance outside The hospital. " Go help him April. I will be fine for a little longer." April nodded and went help Ethan. Doctor Manning aproched her and stand next to Maggie.

"Gun shot wund? I hoped for calmly evening." She said.

"It's Chciago. There is no calm in this city." Maggie chuckle.

April, Ethan returned with streacher, Foster and Brett. April was in The victim doing CPR. She gave Maggie anxcious look. And then they saw it. Adam covered in blood was behind them. He looked lost. "Doctor Marcel! Bagdad!" Yelled Maggie went she saw The victim. It was Jay Halstead. "Natalie..." She said but Natalie was already on her way. She caught The streacher and started helping. All of the hospital staff was looking at new brought victim thinking one thing. It's Will's brother.

Doctor Charles and Mrs. Goodwin walked out of The elevator laughing. They aproched Maggie who looked freaken out.

"What's wrong Maggie?" But nurse did not had to answear. Both of them saw Jay and how bad he was. Doctor Charles immediately aproched Adam and helped him. They moved to The waiting room.

"I will better paige doctor Halstead." said Maggie and Goodwin nodded.

...

Will walked to the ER. He saw Natalie walking out of Bagdad covered in blood but didn't get a chance talking to her. Mrs. Goodwin stood in his wat with Maggie following.

"Why don't we go somewhere private, Will?" he was almost pushed to the doctors room.

"What happened? Maggie paiged me. It is something wrong with my patients?"

Maggie had A sad look on his face.

"Your patients are fine, Will." She said.

At this moment Will felt that there is something more going on.

"What is it?"

Goodwin took A deep breath and spoke.

"There was shooting incident which include your brother."

All blood drifted away from Will face. He sat down.

"What's wrong with Jay?"

"He was shot in The chest. The vest didn't stopped The bullet."

Will could not said anything. He saw curtains of Bagdad pushed on The side and there he was. Jay looking as he was dead pushed out with doc. Choi and Marcel. He was going to operation room.

Will tried to run to him but women stopped him.

"They will take Good care of him. " Goodwin said.

"Hey, why don't we go to The waiting room?" Maggie hugged him and started walking. "As soon as doctor Choi will know something he will contact you. Sounds Good?"

...

Burgess, Rojas and Upton were sitting in a waiting room not knowing anything. They weren't his family so legally they coudnt get any info. And they didn't are any doctor that they knew. So they waited. Any information they get was from Sylvie and Emily. Five women set in waiting room wondering what happened to their friend. They knew that's gonna be a long wait.

...

Adam was staring at nie reflection in The mirror. He had clean shirt given to him by Doctor Charles but he still couldn't remove The blood from his face. He was showering it by even The smallest dot was driving him crazy. It was a mark. Mark that was telling him that nie friend is dying somewhere else in this hospital.

"You are Good Adam. " He felt doctor Charles' hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we will to outside? I am sure you friends are already there."

Adam wasn't in control right now. He did as he was told. They walked to the waiting room and Both of them were greeted by four women. Adam noticed Sylvie standing few feets from them. She was on her phone.

"I don't know, Matt. It's gonna take A while. We will stay here for now." He heard. Then he felt someone hugging him. It was Kim. They didn't said anything just be There for each other.

Hailey was sitting at one of The seats and she was upsend. Staring at The floor lost in her mind. Adam and Kim sat next to her.

Adam gave quick look Rojas. Her hands were clean but się still have blood on her trousers. He quickly turned around it was too much. Foster must have seen that because she took Rojas to their ambulance. She said się have clean trousers. Rojas aparently was too shocked to oppose. Two women left The room.

And then he walks in. Will Halstead immediately Saw them and aproched them. Adam didn't know what he is doing do he stand up. Will looked at him with tears in his eyes and hugged him. Adam felt something wet on his shoulder. He have hug back knowing that Halstead do not have anyone else to supportive him.

"Hang on, Jay." He thought.


	2. On the Edge 2

No one looked at him but Severide.

"Something wrong, Cassey?" With that comment everyone turned to him. In deed he was a little paller than usual.

"Kind of. Brett just called, she and Foster were responing to gun shot wund. And it was Jay."

"Halstead?" Asked shocked Hermann.

"Yeah, and it looks like it's pretty bad. One in The chest no exit wund. He lost pulse on The way to hospital."

"It's doesn't sound good. " Severide commented.

Ritter And Gallo bend down to Mouch who was sitting on a couch. "Who's Jay?"

"He's a dedective. Brother of this ginger doctor. He saved Molly at one of nie cases. " Mouch answeared, but he wasn't looking at two young firefighters. He looked at the floor deep in his won thoughts.

Boden walked to the room and look on his face said that he heard everything. Cassey watched him. "Chief."

Boden knew one thing. Firehouse 51 was his family just as closer as nie wife and child. But every family had a little farer members. Like cousins. And despite the fact that he didn't see them as frequently as his house they were his family. Chicago Med, District 21. They were family of his firefighters. The fact is they couldn't lost another one. Not after Otis. After Eva died. After Antonio and Connor left.

The alarm went on but they all sat for a moment. Boden had his finger in the air.

"After this call we gonna roll to med to check on Halstead."

He heard a lot of "copy that, cheif".

Cassey sat on his seat in truck.

"Do we knew what happened? Did they catch the guy?" Stella asked watching the road carefully.

Cassey saw Gallo and Mouch bending to them to hear what he has to say.

"Brett didn't say, but I know one thing. If someone goes after one of Voights guys he won't walk away free."

...

Voight walked to district and saw chaos. Everyone were running and screaming. Trudy was on a phone talking to someone. She saw Voight and Atwater and waved at them. "How is he?" She asked.

"No idea, they didn't call." Atwater answeared.

" I guess at this point no news are Good news." She said and faced Voight. "I talked to comissioner. Gomez is going straight to prison. We do not have to even say anything. So you can put him in a car straight to Stateville. "

"I do not know anything about Gomez being caught." Voight said. Trudy looked at him suprised.

"What? I thought you brought him to The back."

Voight looked at Atwater. Young cop didn't look at him. It was the biggest trial for him. Play thing by the book or do it The Voight way. Voight was suprised and not suprised at The same time when he gave Platt an answear.

"You must be wrong, Sarg. We didn't caught Gomez."

Platt was even more suprised but realisation started hitting her.

"Smith!" Voight called to the cop standing by the wall doing some paperwork. "Did you saw Gomez on the call today?"

Smith looked at him and without hesititation answeared. "No sir. " His partner agreed with him.

"Good." Said Voight so loud that everyone heard. "Then I need to find him. Because he shot one of my own. "

No one stopped him.

"Do your thing, Voight." Said Platt when he started walking up.

...

Will was sitting next to the frigde with his knees by his chest. He was in doctors room. Being with half of the district 21 in waiting room was to much. All those people all this words of pity. He did not want that. He wanted Jay to be good.

He did not know how much time passed by. The surgery must have last for five hours. It looks like it's gonna take a lot longer.

Every Time someone passed by glass wall he looked with hope that gonna be doctor Choi or Marcel. He wanted to have some news. Just something... But Deep down he knew that it's good that he didn't are any of his fellow doctors. That mean that Jay is still alive.

The door opened and one of The doctors went in. He heard that someone was poring herself A drink. It was Natalie.

Will tried to hude even more behind The fridge but it was pointless. Natalie saw him.

"What are you doing here, Will?" She asked with hers caring voice. Will knew one thing even despite The fact that their rekationship is over it was Good to hear her Voice. It make him feel better.

"Hiding. Kinda." He said and he wish he didn't. For sure he looked terrible. His eyes were swollen and his skin was pale. Now he could add weak voice to list od things wrong with him right now.

"Will..." Natalie sat on a chair clossest to him. "Ethan and Marcel are doing their best..."

"Natalie." He cut her. " We are doctors and we both know that doing their best sometimes isn't enough."

Natalie nodded and for a few seconds they sat in silence.

"Just I wanted to Tell you that no matter what's wrong with us I am here for you. And if you need anything... That's least I can do for you."

She smiled and stand up.

"Thank you." He said.

"Maybe you should go to the others. Being with someone who cares often helps. " she said and walked out.

Will caught his head. She was right. He will go to rest of the Unit. Just one more second.

...

Sometimes one hour feels like a minute. But not this time. They were in hospital for four hours and they felt like twenty. Hailey kept looking at the clock every minute. It took so long. Burgess was nervously walking around waiting room. She was worried and you could felt that.  
Hailey looked at Rojas and Adam sitting next to her. Vanessa was extremaly pale, she was still in shock. It was her First time seeing collegue being shot. And she was The one who kept presure on him The whole Time. This is not something you just forget about. Adam had his face hidden in hands. It was to much for all of them. They still couldn't believe it was real. Hailey had brief memory of The accident and it seems so... far away. Like it didn't happened or happened years ago.

Suddenly she saw A coffe right in front her face. It was Sylvie.

"I figured out you might want one." She smiled. Which made Hailey wonder od się would be able to smiled after this ever again.

The answear was it depends on what happened next. Will Jay leave hospital walking on his own feet by front door? Or maybe he will go The other way.

Rojas took coffe from Sylvie but did not drink It. She looked so lost. Hailey wishes she could be There for here but she wasn't able.

Next thing that happened was ginger doctor aproching them from ER. Adam immediately stand up waiting for news but there wasn't any. He sat next to Hailey. And covered his eyes. Hailey did one thing no one thought she will do. She caught his hand. Halstead was shocked but he did not oposed. He needed it.

...

Atwater stood in front of The cage looking at sleeping or probably unconcious Gomez.

"What do we do, Sarge?" He asked knowing what will happen next.

"He have information about Sanchez. We promise him whatever he want until he give out his friend."

Atwater wanted to ask another question but Gomez started waking up. He looked around confused and then realisation hit his head.

"Welcome back, Gomez. Now listean to me!" He shout when Gomez didn't look at him. " We know that you are working with Sanchez. The question is how much are you willing to sacriface to cover him."

Gomez stared into Voight eyes for quite a lot.

"Abogado."

"No abogado." Atwater stepped in. "You talk you get a better deals that's it."

Gomez for a second was thinking about nie situation. You could Tell that he wasn't dumb. He already knew his situation.

"What was his name?" Gomez asked.

"What?" Both Voight and Atwater were shocked. They didn't know what is he talking about.

"The cop that I shot."

Voight and Atwater gave A look each other.

"It's Jay." Finally Atwater answeared.

Gomez smirked.

"Just like my son. "

Voight stood outside The cage not knowing what to do. And he hated that. It was first time he lost control over his suspect.

"You know, my grandfather used to say one sentence A lot. He was also in my business. And he kept saying to never shot a cop. If you shot one it's over. You are done. " Voight and Atwater listeaned carefully. "I know how it's going to end for me. I will tell you everything but I ask you for one thing in return. Take Care of my son. Do not leave him for mercy of Sanchez's guys."

Voight nodded. "I can do it for you."

And then Gomez told him everything. In less than two hours Voight, Atwater and some other officers arrested Sanchez and his crew. It was over. The case came to an end.

Atwater sat in Voight car driving to The hospital.

"What's gonna happen to him?" He finally ask.

Voight gave him quick look. He knew that sonner or later moral Code of Atwater Will how itself.

"He will die in prison."

Atwater nodded and Voight knew what's on his mind.

"Just because on his final moments he showed some humanity we can't release him. He still kill a lot of people by himself or druggs that he distributed."

"I know, Sarge. I just thought..." He didn't end.

"I won't send him to the ground only becasue he helped us in The end. Despite that he will die in prison. If he would be lucky enough it won't by being stabbed by one of The Sanchez friend."

Atwater didn't say anything.

"Listean, Kevin. Sometimes we have to make dificult choices in this job. We can't be vengefull but we need to be aware that Gomez with cold blood fired that bullet to first guy that showed himself by his doorstep. He will done it to you, to Burgess, to me. He will do it to teenage girl if he thought that she is dangerous. Did I regred doing necessery things in this job? No. Am I proud of this? No. I wish they wasn't other way."

"There's always other way, Sarge." Atwater finally said.

"Not always, Kevin." He took a deep breath. " We did our Job by catching The guys and bringing proofs that he is guilty to court. But what happen next is out of our abilities. Sometimes women who took break for Her starving childrean goes to prison for ten years while guy accused of rape and murder is realised after two years because of Good behaviour. That's why sometimes, specially when it's about one of our owns, we need to take care of things by ourselfs."

"Copy that, Sarge." Said Atwater after few seconds of silence.

After six hours of accident they arrived at hospital. When they were aproching hospital they meet folks from 51 going out. Boden saw Voight and stopped.

They share a handshake.

"I am sory for your team." Said Boden. Now all firefighter plus Kevin were watching The scene. "We need to go back to Job, but our thoughts are with you."

"I am really glad you came. In cases like this we need all suport we can get. " Voight send him something close to smile.

"Jay is one of ours. Just like you." Said Boden and walked away to his car. Rest of The firefighter came to Voight and Kevin and shaked their hands.

Voight entered the waiting room to are his unit in very bad shape. They looked miserable. There was also Will, Voight wasn't prepared for meeting with older Halstead.

Burgess saw them first and aproched him.

"Any news?" He said before she started talking. Now everyone looked at them.

"No, he is still on operation. How's The case?"

"We got Sanchez and Gomez." Will turned to Voigth. "It's not important right now."

Voight went to Will.

"I am sorry, Will." He just shaked his head. And Voight took seat next to him. They were silent for half an hour not couting quick conversation between Atwater and Kim.

The door to ER opened and two doctors aproched The group. It was doctor Choi with doctor Marcel. Their faces said that they do not have good news. Whole Group immediately stand up. Only Will remained sited. He was afraid that if he tried to stand we would fall down.

Doctor Choi looked at the whole group looking for permission to talk. Will just nodded a little. He knew that he can not trust his voice right now.

"He survived the operation..." look of realieve appeared on their faces."But he is in critical condition. We wasn't breathing for twenty minutes and his heart beat stopped three times. Also lost A lot of blood. The bullet was removed but it's not end of The problems."

Will just hide face in his hands. It was too hurt for him. Adam put his hand on nie shoulder but he was also barerly holding on.

"Right now we hoping that he wakes up. Then we will see if there is a brain damage." Added Marcel.

"Hoping?" It was all that could escpar through Adam mouth.

"I am sorry." He said and walked back to ER.

Meanwhile Choic kneeled next to Will.

"They transporting him into ICU. When they done they will send someone for you." He was about to end but he felt like he need to add something. "We are here for you."

It wasn't long when A nurse came for them. She showed them room and quickly ran away. She knew doctor Halstead and who The patient was. She didn't want to be close when they see him.

Will entered The room and felt to his knees. Adam helped him and to sit on a chair next to Bed. Jay looked terrible. He was pale and with pipes sticking out of his body. It was too much to watch. Rojas suddenly turned and stormed out. Voight raised his eyebrowns and he meet Atwater look. "I got this." He whsipered and followed her.

Voight stood in The corner of The room and watched. His dedectives shared some tears and Will... He was a mess. Not like it's something suprising. His brother was somewhere between life and death.

...

Atwater found Rojas sitting on The ground outside The hospital. She hiden her face in her kneels. Kevin sat next to her and let her be silence for a few minutes. He knew that in situation like that Sometimes is better to not Tell anything than tell first thing that do nas to your mind. If Vanessa want to say something she will.

And she did.

"They did not prepared us for that in academy."

"They never do." Kevin looked at her. Her cheeks were wet from tears but she wasn't crying anymore. "You always hear about this new when cop was injured or died in The line of duty and it's normal. You kinda exlude the thought that something like this can happen to your unit, to your friends. But sometimes is does. And all you can do is be there for them. For their family."

Cars were driving across The street. The life was normal like nothing ever happened.

"Did you ever vitnessed something like that before?"

"My friend being shot?" She nodded. "Yeah. More than once. And it's never get easier."

"That's what I thought." She cried.

"Come on." Said Kevin standing up. "I will drive you home. We can tomorrow morning come back here." Rojas stand up and Atwater lead her to The car.

Hours passed by when Voight told his dedectives to go. Kim and Adam wanted to stay but finally The gave up. They needed to rest and change clothes. Specially Adam. He did not feel well in clothes borrowed from doctor Charles.

"We will be back in the morning." Adam said and two of them walked out of The room. You could here them both comforting each other.

"You should go, Hailey. Rest a little it was long day." Said Voight walking with coffee in his hand to The room.

"Sorry, Sarge, but I do not think we should leave Will here alone. And I want to be here with Jay so he won't be alone if he wakes up."

"Then good that I am staying." Voight sat on only Free seat in the room. "Go and rest, Hailey."

**Yeah so it was suprised to be more like one shot but I could not fit it in one chapter. I think it will be more regular story with one storyline for three/four chapters and it will affect next one. **

**Also I want to thank you for all positive feedback! Thank you so much it means a lot!**


	3. On the Edge 3

It was Long after midnight when Will woken up. First thing he Saw was Jay and Voight sleeping on the chair across The room. But that wasn't thing that disturbed him the most. It was these strange sound... Like someone was shifting pages of a Magazine. Will wondered if this was a dream. But it looks like it wasn't.

"You're finally awake, doctor Chuckles." He heard Voice of Sargent Platt.

"I wasn't expecting you." He said and straighten up.

"Do not feel special. It 's my Job to do these things." She returned to her Magazine. Will knew that she is lying. She wouldn't be here in The middle of the night if she didn't care about Jay. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling, Halstead?" She asked not raising her eyes from the magazine.

"It's nothing." He said and turned away to his brother. He was glad that his brother have that awesome family.

"Go back to sleep. I am gonna keep an Eye on him." She said and Will done it. He he can sleep in peace knowing that carring person stays with Jay.

...

Staying all night without sleep was easier when she was twenty. She kept catching herself on short naps. Clock on The wall show 6 am. Just one to two hours and people will come. So that's how long she needs to stay awake. Trudy could wake up Voight but she wasn't going to. He was overvelmed by the situation and calm sleep was one of The few things that he needs right now. She stand up and came to the monitor. She didn't understand shit. But quiet, calm rythm was saying for itself that everything is good. And then it stared rising.

All machina started doing awful noise. That noisy that both Hank and Will woken up.

It was matter of seconds when A lot of doctors and nurses run to The room. Three of them, two still to sleepy to know what is going on, were pushed out of The room.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! It just started ringing!" The said.

Jay was wheeled out from The room followed by Doctors and nurses. Will couldn't even ask what's wrong. Tears started running down his eyes. He crouched and hiden his face in hands.

No one could said anything.

They were sitting in empty room when people started coming in. First was Hailey, then Adam and Kim. After half and hour Atwater.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We have no idea." Said Voight standing at The doorstep. His Phone started ringing and he went out to get it.

They were sitting in silence all deep in thoughts.

"Guys, we got a case." Said Voight and he walked back. "We need to go. "

No one wanted to move but they knew criminals are still there. And it is their work to do something about it.

"I will text Rojas." Said Atwater and left The room. No one else was Ready to go.

"I keep you posted." Said Platt.

"Andrew Banner. Twenty five years old. He is step brother of The victim." Said Hailey putting photo on The whiteboard.

"Why didn't we heard about him earlier?" Asked Atwater.

"Because he is dead." Burgess ran up The stairs with a file in her hand. "He died due to overdosing week ago."

"But he still was selling drugs with his brother?" Asked Adam.

"For sure." Said Kim. "There were in major argument about that but it wasn't Andrew who killed him."

"He was to dead to do that."

"Still they were in two minds about something and had some co workers. They needed to take sides about it." Kevin was looking through some files.

"And one of them could kill Max. Check it out." Said Voight and turned to his office.

Kim's Phone rang as they were walking out. She reached for it and stand still.

"It's Platt." All of them stopped and turned to her. Voight walked out from his office.

"Hey." Said Kim and started listening.

Adam grabbed her arm.

"Okey, thanks sarg." She ended The call and faced them. Allof them were waiting.

"The surgery ended well. It looks like they didn't repair one of The veins First time. Everything is under Control and they are waiting." Said Kim. Some of dedectives gasped from relief.

"What they are waiting for?" Hailey asked.

"If he wakes up."

**Today A little shorter. Another one will be The last one. Then we move to another story. :)**

**Thank you for your suport . Od it wasn't you I would abandon these story**.


	4. On the Edge 4

Sylvie gave April her paper work.

"That would be all." She smiled and was about to go but she saw Will Halstead running out from ER. " How they are doing?"

April suprised followed her eyes. She saw Will anxcious hitting buttons of elevator.

"Will is taking it hard. Not that I can blame him. I could not even imagine if..." April didn't ended but Sylvie knew what was it. She didn't had any sibling so she couldn't relate but Firehouse was her family. When one of them was hurt they all were devastated. And in Will's situation it's his brother. "Jay had second surgery but it looks like he's fine now. For other diagsnoses they are waiting for him to wake up..."

Sylvie knew Good what is that. He lost A lot of blood and didn't breath for a while. That could made some changes.

"It's okey Jay. You are doing great." These words he heard last before he escaped into black abyss.

He felt presure on his chest he thought it would make him problems with breathing but he breath just fine. Like someone was doing it for him.

Maybe he was.

He hated everything at this moment. He hated pain in his chest. He hated sorness in his throat. He hated that he couldn't see anything.

But mostly he hated that he couldn't answer her.

He wanted to Tell her that everything was fine. He didn't knew why she said The but sadness in her Voice was too much for him.

Suddenly blackness started to lighten up.

"Everything is Good so far, Will. It would be better to not jump to conclussions. If something will be wrong we will deal with it." Jay knew this voice. It was this new dcotor. Marcel or something.

Why he was talking to Will like that? Was there something wrong with his brother?

"I am gonna get some fresh air, be right back." It definitely was Will. But who was he talking to?

Jay really wanted to find out so he opened his eyes. Just like that. For few second he couldn't see anything but then his eyes started adapting. He was in hospital. He hated hospitals. Jay couldn't think more about how he hated hospitals because something in front of him shocked him even more. It was Trudy Platt sitting watching some magazines.

Why she was there? Did somebody get hurt? Only then he realised he was the one hurt.

He watched for few seconds hers and wanted to say something. The tube in his throat stopped him from doing it so he just choked.

Trudy heard that and looked up to young dedective. She was shocked when he looked back at her. She thown her magazines to The floor and walked to him.

"How you doing Halstead? Let me get a doctor for you."

When Will arrived doctor Marcel extubeted him and Jak choked few Times. Will with tears in his eyes jumped to one of his sides and caught his hand.

"I will be back in a moment." Doctor left The room.

"Are you okey, Jay?" Jay just nodded.

"Why..." They leaned to him listening he was talking really quiet. "Did you left your desk, sarg? Did president died?" He whispeared.

Trudy gave him A glare but couldn't resist smile.

"It is enough that one of my own is here." She stood up And waved Phone in her eyes. "I am gonna inform The rest of them."

Jay looked at his brother terrified by the way he looks. He was a mess. His eyes where red and hair stood in every possible direction. It's better to skip The way he smelt.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got shot. In the chest." Said Will. "But it's better now. "

Jay uncondicionally touched his chest. He felt bandage.

"I am sorry, Will..."

"Stop it." Doctor Halstead smiled. "It's not your fault."

"We gotta stop meeting like this. " Jay closed his eyes and rested on pillow.

"Don't lie to me." Will chuckled. "With you we gonna only meet like this."

Jay laughed.

"You are under arrest, John Bailey! Don't move!" Voight put his gun to back of his head. "Cuff him."

Atwater took him and pushed him in The floor. Voight's phone rang, he reached for it and put next to his ear.

"Voight."

Hailey looked at him and what she saw suprised her. On the Voight face was hapiness. He smiled.

"Okey, we will be There. Thanks."

Now everyone was looking at him.

"Jay is awake. He is talking."

"That lucky, bastard. I am gonna buy him this drink." Said Ruzek and they went down to Their cars. There was someone they wanted to see.

**okey, I believe it's endof this story. In next chapter will be another one. For now I have idea for two more stories but we will see.**

**Thank you for reading it!**

**Have A nice Day!**


	5. Gone

**Okey so there's another story. Also focusing more on Jay. **

**Enjoy.:)**

"Anyone wants to go to Molly's?" Asked Ruzek as they went to their cars.

"Hell yeah!" Yelled Atwater as he jumped into his car.

"Why not? I didn't had big plans for tonight." Said Hailey while Kim nodded.

"You owning me that drink, Ruz. Remember?" Jay laughed.

"Shit! I hoped you will forget this one..."

All officers laughed.

"Then see you at Molly's." Hailey and Jay jumped into his car.

They hit The Road and drove to Molly's.

"It was tough case. I am glad it's finally over." Said Jay to break The silence.

"That's true. After this I need to say I hope for another week of paper work." Hailey said and they laughed.

Jay hated paper work but couldn't blame her. They just rescued ten underage girls forced to prostitucion. They were kidnapped at very Young age and then sold into gang. Terrible case.

Jay parked his car behind Ruzek's and they headed for he bar.

"It looks like we are The last one." Said Hailey passing by Kevin's car.

"Yeah." Jay opened door when his phone vibrated. Hailey gave him A look but Jay was as suprised as her. He didn't expect text that late.

He reached for his phone as they went to The bar and read a message.

"I have information it's ASAP. Meet me at Black Heaven in 10."

"Everything's Good?" Asked Hailey. She was looking at their friends and wanted to join them.

"It's just my CI." He put his phone back to The pocket. "I will better check it out. You never know."

He turned to the door.

"Do you need back up?" She asked.

"No, it's trusted man." He turned to her. "I don't know how long it gonna takes..."

"I will come back by taxi. It's not a problem. Take Care."

Jay waved and left The bar. Hailey watched after him for few second and then joined The rest.

"Where did he go?" Asked Kim watching The door.

"His CI wanted to meet. He went to check it out." She answered.

"In The middle of The night?" Vanessa was suprised. "Who does that?"

"Halstead." Atwater chuckled.

"Good, that means I don't have to buy him a drink." Everyone laughed.

Jay pushed his way through The line to The club. He hated that place. Black Heaven was a club where went A lot of underage people went to drink and take drugs. Guys here didn't care what happens to them, only Money counts.

Jay somehow persuade guy to let him in. I worse scenario he would show his bagde but something told him to remain undercover. He went in and started looking around for Joe.

Joe was one of his First CI. He was Good guy that went bad way. And he had terrible choice in place to hand out. But Jay really respected Joe. He was still giving him information because he felt it's something right to do.

He saw him sitting at one of The tables. Jay joined him. Joe seemed stressed. Like something wasn't right. Jay looked around but There was nothing suspicious.

"What's up, Joe?"

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"Yeap, that's why I came here." Jay played his game. There is never enough carefulness.

Waitress gave him A drink and he pretended to take A sip.

"There is something big going on." He whispeared. "I heard that few clubs are involved into human trafficking. I thought you wanna hear about this ."

It sounds bad. Human trafficking is never good.

"What else do you know?"

"They are operating in clubs, mostly drug Young girls and then kidnap them."

Jay saw like one man turns to them and listean everything with interestment.

"I think we might move to some calmier place. Wall had ears." Jay stood up and walked to backroom.

"How Long are they doing it?"

"I dunno, but I understood that it's happening for a while. Sory, bro I swear I only find out now. "

"I trust you. And which clubs?"

"White rabit, euphoria and Black Heaven. These I know for sure."

"Here too?! Then why we are meeting here?!"

"Ehh, why not here?" Joe thought that everything is okey, but it wasn't talking about dirty business in place it takes place is The stupidest thing to do!

"Shit, we need to walk out of here." Jay wanted to leave The room but as soon as he opened The door he saw someone aproching. It was two man carring a girl. He walked back. "Shit, shit, shit." The place They were didn't had anywhere to hide. There only was big doors used for tracks delivery.

Jay couldn't think about situation getting worse but here we go. The door started opening up.

"Be ready for a fight!" He said to Joe as he hiden his bagde under one of The shelves. He knew one thing for sure. Cop with his bagde on him in situation like this is a dead cop.

Man walked out of his truck and immediately saw them.

"Who The hell are you?"

And then Jay started fighting.


	6. Gone 2

Hailey woken up later than usuall. It was good. There wasn't any call about new case so it looks like today is gonna be calm day. She hoped for it.

She got up, took A shower and walked out. Her car was standing across The street. Not Long after this she was walking with hers coffe to The district.

"Good morning, Sarg. " She said to Trudy Platt who was reading some magazines. She just waved at her.

Hailey got upstairs and took place at her desk. Half an unit was already there. Ruzek was doing coffee while Rojas was doing her paperwork.

"Are you in a hurry?" Asked Atwater as he saw her already doing it.

"I just want to get over with this. The faster I am done with it the faster I Will be Free."

Atwater chuckled.

"It doesn't work like that.." But before he finished Voight and Burgess run up stairs.

"Homicide asked about our help in drug related case which actaully include our old friend..." Voight stopped by an empty desk and glared back at The rest. "Where The hell is Halstead?"

Only now everyone noticed he is gone and felt unsecure about it.

Adam walked to them from break room.

"Overslept?" He asked already knowing it's impossible.

"Jay don't overslept." Said Hailey as she got up and walked closer to Voight. "He was meeting with one of his CI tonight. I bet that this a reason he is not here."

Voight was thinking for a minute.

"Should we be worried?" He asked.

"He said it was trusted guy. But I am gonna try to reach him." She said and started to walk out The room.

"Good. The rest dog everything you got on Daniel Walker..."

Hailey stopped hearing Voight as she closed door to the locked room. She called Jay and waited for him to pick up. Nothing. Then again. Still nothing.

Hailey started to have wrong feeling about it. She walked to the tech room still calling him.

If she can't reach him she is going to find where he was last night.

She tracked his car. It was still parked next to club Black Heaven. She knew this club. Jak used to go There to meet one of his CI, Joe Goméz.

But why it was still parked there? She didn't liked it.

Voight saw her as she left The room and aproched him. Everyone turned to Hailey a little worried.

"I can't reach him, but I tracked down his car. It's still parked next to Black Heaven club. I checked Jays phone and that's where he was suppose to meet with his CI. Joe Goméz. Sarg, I..."

"Permission granted. Ruzek and Burgess you are with Hailey. Rojas, Atwater go to check Micheal Brown. We still have a case."

Ruzek parked his car next to Jay's. They walked out and Hailey opened The car. Burgess went inside and checked glove box.

"His gun is here." She notified them.

"He didn't want to take his gun to the club. Nothing special. " Said Ruzek.

"But he took his bagde." Hailey started walking to The enter to The club. She knocked. Nothing. As she knocked third times they heard footsteps. Adam reached for his gun Ready. Latino girl opened them door and looked confused at them.

"Chicago PD, we need to look around." Said Hailey but The girl seemed to do not understand her.

"Hablo tu espaniol?" Asked Burgess and girl answered her in spanish.

They went in and started looking around. It looked just like empty club.

"Ask her about monitoring. I can't are any cameras."

Burgess reapeted in spanish and then girl spoke up.

"There's no cameras." Said Burges. Girl spoke up in Spanish again. Hailey turned to her while Ruzek walked to doors on The back. " She said she just cleans here. She had nothing to do with anything happening here."

"What that supposed to mean?" Asked Hailey.

"Blood!" Yelled Ruzek. Hailey caught her gun and Run to him. They reached A room used for deliveries. There were some bottles of alkohol and also doors for a truck. In The middle was huge pool of blood. It was already smudged.

"We need to get it tested. " said Hailey as she crouched. Burgess stood on The doorstep watching them.

"Watch this." Said Ruzek and Both women turned to him. He was holding A bagde in his hand. Jay's bagde.

Voight walked on The crime scene to meet his team.

"Hailey, raport." They turned to him and aproched him.

"So far nothing. There is no cameras inside, only suspect don't speak English and claims she no know nothing."

"We gonna check it out." Voight gave A look at women transported by Rojas.

"We also had blood tested." Added Kim. " It matches Jay's."

"He was here. But what happened next?"

No body knows.

"I think it may help us." Ruzek pointed at something across The street. It was survilance camera and it was pointing at The entrence of the club.

"Get it." Ruzek walked away.

"I want The rest of you to find out everything about every owner and worker of this place. We need to know what Jay found out here."

Everything was hurting him. His head, his stomach but mostly his leg. He was shot there. At one point he must had passed out from The pain. He looked around to see where he is. It looked like inside of the truck. Next to him sat Joe. Beside them there was like twenty people. Most of them were Young girls. They had their hands cuffed in The back.

Two guys were talking in spanish. Jay couldn't understand them. He couldn't even recognise words they were using. It was probably spanish. He caugh.

"Are you okey, bro?" Joe whispeared to him.

"Great." He heard footsteps and somebody stood next to him.

"No talking!" He screamed.

"Leave it be, John." Said the other offender.

"You can't keep us like this!" Screamed someone else. The Man was sitting on front of Jay. He knew him. It was a guy listening to his conversation with Joe at The club.

He was ignored.

"Hey, listean to me! I have wife and kids! I can't leave them please!"

The offender looked at him with disgust.

"You are married and hanging out at The club with underage girls? Interesting."

In The mans eyes was panic. He looked straight into Jay's eyes. And then his eyes winced.

"I have an information that might help you. But you need to let me go."

Offender looked A little interested.

"And what that information would be?" He asked.

"But you need to let me go."

"First I need to jugde if The information is worth it." Said offender. Now everyone was looking at them.

"You have here cop and his CI!" Said man pointing to Jay and Joe. Offender didn't expect something like this he was shocked. Just Like Jay. They found out about him.

The other one approched them. He was calm.

"Well it's bad luck to have cop on the ship. Someone is probably looking for him now. It would be better to put his body on The ground." He said, reaching for his gun and he shot Joe in the face.

"So you are A snitch? Nobody likes snitches. " offender said as he crouched to Jay. "Somebody might gave huge money for you." He clapped Jay's cheek and walked away.

So that was it. How did you liked it?

**From this point there will be mainly Hailey POV and then other people from 21, Will etc. **

**Until next Time! :)**


	7. Gone 3

Adam and Kim were sitting in tech room watching survilance camera. So far there was nothing special. People were laughing, screaming and dancing in front of The club.

"Here he is." Kim pointed at latino guy walking to The club.

"Joe Goméz. He walked to club at 1:43." Said Ruzek writing it down.

"At this time we were at Molly's already." Kim sat down and started hitting her fingertips on The desk. Just like The rest she was worried about Jay.

"And there's Jay." Ruzek watched as his friend is pushing his way through crowd in front of The entry. He talked for the moment with bodyguard and then disaperaed in the building. "2:06." He wrote that down.

Kim was watching The crowd looking for something that would help them, but There was nothing. Just a lot of teenagers too young to be in places like this. She watched young blondie in pink top. She couldn't be more than 16. Kim turned away for a second. When she looked back blond girl was walking inside.

Two hours later they ended whole record watching us Hailey, Ruzek and Kim enter The club.

"So that's it." Ruzek looked at The clock. It was Long after midnight. "Nothing helpful. Jay walked in never got out. Whatever happened it took place inside. "

Burgess was noddind but sonthung still didn't seemed right. They missed something. Jay never left the place from the front so whatever they are looking for have conections with that place.

"We missed something." Ruzek looked at her with pity and then down to his notes.

"I don't think so. Goméz entered The club at 1:43 followed by Jay at 2:06. Jay never went out.

"And so did Goméz." And then it hit her."But you know who also didn't walked out? That blond girl wearing pink top." Ruzek started realising The same thing Kim already did. "I am sure I didn't saw her coming out. There's only two options . She is still there or she left The same way Jay did."

"If that's true, that means there might be more people who walked in and never got out." Adam touched The keyboard and started The record again.

"Then it might not be a trap or cop related job. Jay walked there at wrong Time and got caught in the middle of it."

"We need to watch it again. This Time slower." Said Adam and they started again. But this time they knew what they were looking for.

Hailey felt gentle touch on her shoulder that woken her up. She looked up to Rojas with worried look.

"I brought you coffee."

"Thanks." Hailey looked around. The clock said it was 7:50. Voight was in his office chatting on his phone. Atwater was looking through some files and Rojas just sat down at her desk and returned serchin something on The web. They were here all night looking for their friend.

Hailey looked at her computer. It was on sleep mode, but when she touched The keyboard she saw what she was looking for.

Keith Jones. The owner of the Black Heaven. He had also three different clubs. Euphoria, White Rabit and as a co owner - Wonderland. Something seemed odd about him. And Hailey still was thinking about words of the cleaning lady there. That she don't have anything to do with things going on there. That clearly points to Keith Jones. It was impossible that he didn't know about dirty buisness in his club.

Cleaning lady name was Marie Diaz. She didn't speak english and she didn't want to talk in spanish either.

Hailey started looking through Keith's facebook trying to find something but Voight stopped her.

"Do we got anything?" He asked.

"I was looking through everything we got on Joe Goméz and it looks like he is clean. When Jay meet him he was one of the bodyguards in drug transactions. Never killed anyone even didn't took gun in his hands. It was just some college students thinking they can make some extra money. Jay busted them and made Goméz his CI. He was cleared for wrongdoing in 2016 but Jay worker a case from him in 2017 and 2019." Said Atwater browsing files in his desk.

"He was still giving information to Halstead even after he was cleared? That sounds suspicious to me." Said Voight crossing arms in his chest.

"I don't think that it could come from Joe Sarg. Jay once talked about him. He Has just strong moral code." Said Hailey.

"The guy was parcitipating in dealing drugs. I believe it excludes strong moral code." Added Voight.

"We believe Hailey is right." Kim entered the room with Adam closly behind. He was holding some photos. "We assumed that Jay was caught in a trap or he started doing police Job and they took him down but we think it was more like "wrong place, wrong time" thing."

Voight sat on Hailey desk and watched as Ruzek rolls whiteboard.

"From The survilance camera we determinated that Joe Goméz walked to the club at 1:43." Ruzek put his photo on whiteboard. " Then Jay walked in at 2:06."He put Jay's photo next to Joe's. "But they never left not through main door anyway. "

"It wouldn't be strange because if they was caught in The middle of something they would just drag them by the back door. But they weren't only people that never walked out."

Ruzek put six more photos on The whiteboard. They weren't good quality it was just shots form monitoring.

Hailey couldn't say anything. The case took the hard turn. Now they weren't talking about cop MIA. Now they had eight missing people.

"Do we know something about them?" Asked Atwater pointing at pictures.

"Face recognision didn't showed anything. They did not have criminal records." Answered Ruzek.

"We are trying to find out about missing persons that night, but that was only 24 hours ago. And some of them are adults. They might not be reported for few days or even never."

Voight sighed and looked at The whiteboard. Hailey knew what he was thinking about. She was thinking The same.

"You know what are we looking at, don't you? Things got really serious."

"It's human trafficing. " Said quietly Hailey but they all heard her.

"We might discovered main Human trafficking group in Chicago. And our guys is in The middle of it." Voight showed Jay picture.

"Ruzek, Burgess dig deeper. Look into records form different days. I don't believe it's one time deal." They left The room. " And you need to find something on owner of this place. He must know about it."

"I already did. " said Hailey printing photo of Keith. "He's Keith Jones and he owns three clubs. Black Heaven, White rabit and Euphoria. Also he is co owner of Wonderland."

"You check them out. If he owns them then it's happening there too. Go. And I will inform everyone who need to know." Voight walked to his office while officers left The precinct.

**Gone part 3, enjoy**! :)

Adam and Kim were sitting in tech room watching survilance camera. So far there was nothing special. People were laughing, screaming and dancing in front of The club.

"Here he is." Kim pointed at latino guy walking to The club.

"Joe Goméz. He walked to club at 1:43." Said Ruzek writing it down.

"At this time we were at Molly's already." Kim sat down and started hitting her fingertips on The desk. Just like The rest she was worried about Jay.

"And there's Jay." Ruzek watched as his friend is pushing his way through crowd in front of The entry. He talked for the moment with bodyguard and then disaperaed in the building. "2:06." He wrote that down.

Kim was watching The crowd looking for something that would help them, but There was nothing. Just a lot of teenagers too young to be in places like this. She watched young blondie in pink top. She couldn't be more than 16. Kim turned away for a second. When she looked back blond girl was walking inside.

Two hours later they ended whole record watching us Hailey, Ruzek and Kim enter The club.

"So that's it." Ruzek looked at The clock. It was Long after midnight. "Nothing helpful. Jay walked in never got out. Whatever happened it took place inside. "

Burgess was noddind but sonthung still didn't seemed right. They missed something. Jay never left the place from the front so whatever they are looking for have conections with that place.

"We missed something." Ruzek looked at her with pity and then down to his notes.

"I don't think so. Goméz entered The club at 1:43 followed by Jay at 2:06. Jay never went out.

"And so did Goméz." And then it hit her."But you know who also didn't walked out? That blond girl wearing pink top." Ruzek started realising The same thing Kim already did. "I am sure I didn't saw her coming out. There's only two options . She is still there or she left The same way Jay did."

"If that's true, that means there might be more people who walked in and never got out." Adam touched The keyboard and started The record again.

"Then it might not be a trap or cop related job. Jay walked there at wrong Time and got caught in the middle of it."

"We need to watch it again. This Time slower." Said Adam and they started again. But this time they knew what they were looking for.

Hailey felt gentle touch on her shoulder that woken her up. She looked up to Rojas with worried look.

"I brought you coffee."

"Thanks." Hailey looked around. The clock said it was 7:50. Voight was in his office chatting on his phone. Atwater was looking through some files and Rojas just sat down at her desk and returned serchin something on The web. They were here all night looking for their friend.

Hailey looked at her computer. It was on sleep mode, but when she touched The keyboard she saw what she was looking for.

Keith Jones. The owner of the Black Heaven. He had also three different clubs. Euphoria, White Rabit and as a co owner - Wonderland. Something seemed odd about him. And Hailey still was thinking about words of the cleaning lady there. That she don't have anything to do with things going on there. That clearly points to Keith Jones. It was impossible that he didn't know about dirty buisness in his club.

Cleaning lady name was Marie Diaz. She didn't speak english and she didn't want to talk in spanish either.

Hailey started looking through Keith's facebook trying to find something but Voight stopped her.

"Do we got anything?" He asked.

"I was looking through everything we got on Joe Goméz and it looks like he is clean. When Jay meet him he was one of the bodyguards in drug transactions. Never killed anyone even didn't took gun in his hands. It was just some college students thinking they can make some extra money. Jay busted them and made Goméz his CI. He was cleared for wrongdoing in 2016 but Jay worker a case from him in 2017 and 2019." Said Atwater browsing files in his desk.

"He was still giving information to Halstead even after he was cleared? That sounds suspicious to me." Said Voight crossing arms in his chest.

"I don't think that it could come from Joe Sarg. Jay once talked about him. He Has just strong moral code." Said Hailey.

"The guy was parcitipating in dealing drugs. I believe it excludes strong moral code." Added Voight.

"We believe Hailey is right." Kim entered the room with Adam closly behind. He was holding some photos. "We assumed that Jay was caught in a trap or he started doing police Job and they took him down but we think it was more like "wrong place, wrong time" thing."

Voight sat on Hailey desk and watched as Ruzek rolls whiteboard.

"From The survilance camera we determinated that Joe Goméz walked to the club at 1:43." Ruzek put his photo on whiteboard. " Then Jay walked in at 2:06."He put Jay's photo next to Joe's. "But they never left not through main door anyway. "

"It wouldn't be strange because if they was caught in The middle of something they would just drag them by the back door. But they weren't only people that never walked out."

Ruzek put six more photos on The whiteboard. They weren't good quality it was just shots form monitoring.

Hailey couldn't say anything. The case took the hard turn. Now they weren't talking about cop MIA. Now they had eight missing people.

"Do we know something about them?" Asked Atwater pointing at pictures.

"Face recognision didn't showed anything. They did not have criminal records." Answered Ruzek.

"We are trying to find out about missing persons that night, but that was only 24 hours ago. And some of them are adults. They might not be reported for few days or even never."

Voight sighed and looked at The whiteboard. Hailey knew what he was thinking about. She was thinking The same.

"You know what are we looking at, don't you? Things got really serious."

"It's human trafficing. " Said quietly Hailey but they all heard her.

"We might discovered main Human trafficking group in Chicago. And our guys is in The middle of it." Voight showed Jay picture.

"Ruzek, Burgess dig deeper. Look into records form different days. I don't believe it's one time deal." They left The room. " And you need to find something on owner of this place. He must know about it."

"I already did. " said Hailey printing photo of Keith. "He's Keith Jones and he owns three clubs. Black Heaven, White rabit and Euphoria. Also he is co owner of Wonderland."

"You check them out. If he owns them then it's happening there too. Go. And I will inform everyone who need to know." Voight walked to his office while officers left The precinct.


	8. Gone 4

**Sory for The mess in last chapter. I didn't meant to do something like this and I can't delete it. :( sory for that again and Enjoy new chapter. **

Maggie couldn't think of A thing to ruin The Day even more than it was. And then Hank Voight went into ER.

They were pretty busy today so only she noticed him. There was a collapsing of one of The bulding in center. A lot of dead people, a lot of injured. Obviously every doctor was busy.

"Good morning, I haven't see you in a while."

"Good morning, Maggie. I am sorry to see you in situation like that."

Maggie winced.

"Did something happened?"

Voight just nodded.

"I can't tell you right now we are in The middle of investigetion."

"I get that. So what can I do for you?" She asked with fear in her Voice. She didn't even tried to hide it. If Hanks Voight came him It doesnt mean anything Good.

"I need to talk to Will Halstead."

Then it must had been about Jay. There is not other reason he would ask for Will. But what happened?

Maggie with shaking hands reached for her paiger.

"I will paige him. Why don't you wait in that room?" She pointed at room used to bring bad news.

Hank nodded and walked to the room.

Maggie was so deep in thoughts she didn't saw aproching Will.

"What happened, Maggie?" Will seemed not to see terror on her face. "Is it about one of my patients?"

"There is someone who wants to see you, Will." Maggie pointed at The room.

"What is it about?" And then He turned around to see Voight sitting inside. "Something happened, right?" He said quietly not ready to hear it by himself.

"I don't know, Will. The only way to find out is walk thought that door."

He hesititated and then opened the door. Maggie could hear as he is greeted by sargeant. Will sat down and then Voight started talking. First he was shocked, then tears filled his eyes. Voight stood up and started comforting him.

"Hey, Maggie, what about that second nurse?"

Maggie looked at her with sad expression.

"What happened?" Asked Natalie.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." Two of them turned to the room. Will was sitting with his face hidden on his arms while Voight was standing and talking to him.

"Oh my god. It's about Jay, isn't?"

"I don't know what else could it be."

Natalie watched him for few second and then walked away without The word. Two minutes later Voight left The room. He nodded to Maggie and then walked out The ER..

Soon Will walked out and leaned in front of Maggie's desk.

"Maggie I..." his Voice cracked. Maggie left The desk and stand in front of him. He felt into her arms.

"It's okey, Will." She said clapping nie back.

"He's gone, Maggie."

Is He dead?

"They are looking for him, but his gone in The wind."

Maggie couldn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, so she just was there for him.

"Maybe you can leave this shift early. It won't be a problem for anyone."

"I just need a break." He let her go.

"Take as Long as you need." He walked away and disapeared in The corridor.

"Two weeks is The farest we could go. It happened twice. Once on Sunday, once Friday and two Days ago on Wednesday." Said Burgess. " They are cautious and they are not doing it regulary. "

"We noticed 7 people who didn't got out on Friday night and five on Sunday. " Said Ruzek as he put twelve more photos on the board. "And it's only two weeks."

"And only one club." Burgess looked at girl in pink top. "But we got hit on one of the victims."

Ruzek pointed on ginger head women.

"Tracy Steward, twenty eight years old. She was acussed of drug dealing, but was charged only for possesion. Spend two years in jail and got realesed. "

"Do you have and adress?"

"We have her mother adress." Answered Ruzek.

"I don't think it will bring something in The case." Trudy Platt was walking up The stairs with captain.

"Check it." Voight whsipered to his team and went to greet captain. "I have twenty people missing. I will check everything we got." He shaken his hand. "Voight."

"Captain Daniels. Nice to meet you sargent. I heard a lot about you."

Voight didn't react to that one.

"What brings you here?"

"Our missing dedective, what else could bring me here?"

Captain Daniels stand in front of the whiteboard looking at picture of Jay.

Trudy Platt crossed her arms behind nie back. Just Like Voight she didn't like him being around.

"Let's go down to business." Captain faced Voight.

"Come on in." Said Voight as he pointed at his office.

Hailey pointed at survilance cameras next to The enter to Euphoria.

"We need that footage. "

"On it." Said Rojas and left them.

Atwater and Upton walked to the club and knocked. Nothing. They did it few more times but nothing happened.

"Maybe we will try back?" Atwater proposed and Hailey nodded.

They went to The back of The club to see track parked there. It was one of the delievery companies called "Eagle."

"Looks like somebody is there."

Hailey walked to the truck and knocked not he back.

"Police! Come out!"

Few seconds later somone walked to them.

"What is it about?" Asked truck driver.

"We just want to ask few questions." Atwater stand next to Hailey.

"You got a warrant" he asked looking around. "No? Then get one."

He jumped back to The truck.

"Come on, Hailey. They already knew we are on them." Atwater started walking away. Hailey just gave quick look on the truck behind her.

She felt like she was doing wrong thing.

Hailey went up straight to The tech room. Kim and Adam were already there.

"What do you got?" Adam asked as he saw Rojas and Upton entering The room. Rojas put down CD's with survilance records.

"In Euphoria wasn't any camera so we only got these two."

"We will look into it. Call for me Wolowitz and Carson."

"Who?" Asked Hailey.

"These dedectives that are helping with our case. They came from 9th district." Answered her Burgess as she started record.

"Go and see it yourself."


	9. Gone 5

**I decided to make A little shorter chapters, because it's easier to write. I hope to update another one tomorrow or on Monday.**

**Enjoy!**

Hailey went to the main room and what she saw shocked her. The room was full of police officers. There was more chairs and computers. Sound of keyboard and mouses fullfided The room.

It looks like they got help. She had A look on their whiteboard, there were new informations there. A lot of victims had now identity.

"Carson? Wolowitz?" Two blond officers on the other end of the room looked up to her.

"Yeah?" Said one of them The other just nodded.

"You are needed in The tech room." She said and they stood up and left The room.

Hailey heard voices from The stairs and looked there. Voight was walking up with Platt. They were talking about something.

He saw Hailey and aproched her.

"Do you got something?" He asked.

"Nothing special, just survilance from two clubs. But I think we are on The right path. His workers refuse to talk without A warrant so something definitely is going on there."

"Good to here that." Trudy joined The conversation. "Because no one know anything. All relatives of recignised victims say exactly The same thing. 'They just went to party and didn't came back.' It looks like perfect crime. No patern just acting leading by instinct."

"They choose The victims when they are already in their trap..." Said Hailey. "What about the minors?"

"The same thing they sneaked out for these party. All kids know that these clubs don't care if you are eighteen."

Voight started to walk to his office and women followed him.

"And what about The owner? We don't have anything on him?" Hailey closed doors to his office.

"Nothing. Beside The fact that some people didn't walked out from his club he is clean. Pay all taxes and don't break any law." Trudy sat on one of The chairs.

"And we can't use The fact that he let in underage?" Hailey asked with hope.

"No." Voight put his hands into pockets. "

He can simply deal with it."

For few second they sat in silence.

"We can't charge him with anything right now. We need to find something that connects him to these cases. Or find anything on him. Even if that thing is irresponsibly driving. Otherwise..."

He didn't had to end. Then everything is gone. Jay is gone. All this inocent people are gone. The worst part is they can't do anything right now... They don't walk out from The club and person who parcitipate in this is Keith Jones. They know it but still they can't do anything about it. If she could turn back time and go there with him. Things could be totally different. Or they would now be together MIA. Now at least she could help them find Jay...

Stop it Hailey, shesaid to herself. There is not time for 'what would happen if'. She need to focuson finding Jay. Beacuse his time is runing out.

Knock on The door pulled her out of thoughts. Young officer opened The door.

"There is something you need to see, Sarge. " He walked back on his chairs.

Trudy, Voight and Hailey exchanged The looks and walked to the room. Everyone was looking at TV above their heads.

On the screen was reporter talking about club business in Chicago. Behind her was White Rabbit.

"Volume up!" Said Hailey to officer in charge of TV remote.

"It was officialy proved that three clubs previously owned by one of The Chicago finest enterpreuners was sold last night to one of his rivals - Frank Kennedy. Mr. Jones is nowhere to be found to comment on this situation. Is it some new big plan? Who knows. From NBC..."

"You two!" Voight pointed at two officers who immediately stood up. "I want you to bring in Frank Kennedy. I don't care what is he doing and who he is. He is now A suspect in kidnaping investigetion. If he don't want to come here villingly I make sure that media will know that he is doing dirty buisness."

"Copy, sir. " They run out.

"He know we are after him. That's why he sold the crime scene!" Said Hailey but Voight ignored her.

"We are now at war, Trudy. Double The patrols inform every other district. We need to Control cars leaving the Chicago. Every bigger car, trucks delievery cars needs to be inspected. Daniels provided me any resorces I need. Reach to him and made it happen."

"I am on it." Trudy run down The stairs.

From now no one sneezes in Chicago without me knowing! We have active kidnaping in progress. Understood?!"

The room was filled with 'yes, sir'.

"Sarge!." Atwater called him.

Hailey Run to Atwater with Voight following.

"What is it?" Atwater put The Phone down.

"I was just on a Phone with Cassey. He was once councillor so I thought he might know something about 'Chicago finest enterpreuner' that no one ever heard of."

"What did he said?"

"Jones is The guy who ran everything but never signs it his name. He had multiple smaller businesses and is co owner of the bigger ones but he is never the owner. He is like main tenant. "

"What does it mean?" Hailey asked.

"That he gets The biggest money but he never have problems."

"There is some chance to find out about these business?" Asked Voight.

"Cassey said he had A lot of people everywhere but he could only name one. Stephen Krause."

"Good work, Atwater. Hailey take Rojas and bring him in. Atwter call Cassey and ask about contact to that jornalist who was a friend of him. She could help us."

"Copy that." Said Atwater and again reached for phone.

"And you find anything you can on Stephen Krause!"

Trudy Platt walked up with woman by her side when Hank noticed them. He run out his office to greet her.

"All our forces are already in the filled. Daniels control every car leaving Chciago."

"Good. Thanks Trudy."

Trudy turned around and started walking down The stairs. Hank turned to women.

"My name is Hank Voight and I am a Sargent here."

"Nice to meet you, Sargent. I am Naomi Graham." She shaken his hand.

"I am glad you could join us today."

"It's not a problem. I owe Cassey."

"Now I owe you." He started walking to interogation room. "I can't promise you anything big. But all you have to do is write The best article about coruption and dirty business."

"I can do that."

Atwater stood in front of interogation room .

"Are we ready, Sarge?" He asked.

"Do you need a pet or paper?" Voight asked Naomi.

"I am always preapered for something like this." She put out notebook out of nowhere.

"Good." Said Voight and opened The door.


	10. Gone 6

Voight entered a room and faced Frank Kennedy. He was a fat bald men dressed in suit. He looked like any other buisness man.

Atwater followed him and took one chair in front of suspect. Last one to enter The room was Naomi. She took place by the window and opened her notebook.

Voight looked at Kennedy waiting for him to speak up. He knew guys like him. He seems to rule underground world but in reality he is just guy who do dirty interest. When they accuse him of something bigger he will talk.

"Why am I here?" He finally spoke.

"You are accussed of complicity in human trafficing." Atwater opened file and started looking through it.

"What?!" Kennedy was shocked. "But I didn't..." He looked at Naomi, she was intensivly writing something. "What is she doing?"

Atwater snapped in front of his eyes.

"Don't look at her. You are talking with me." It worked. Kennedy's eyes rested on Naomi. His imagination started working, eyes opened widly in terror.

"How long do you know Keith Jones?" Atwater asked, he didn't even looked at him.

Kennedy started sweating.

"Answer the question." Voight glared at him.

"Iiii... I don't know... We meet like two years ago..."

"Since when are you making buisnesses toghether?"

"What kind of buisness?" He stutter.

Atwater lifted his eyes and looked at him. For few second in The room only sound that could be heard was pen touching the paper.

"Okey, Frank. Can I call you Frank?"

He nodded. Atwater smiled.

"I am not gonna lie to you. Police visit all clubs owned by Jones and next day he sold them to you? It's not something common. Like did police had something to do with it? Probably because multiple people were reported missing and last place where they were seen is his club. Sory. Now your club. That means that in The clubs you own people went missing. Also we checked your deal with Jones. He sold you one bulding twenty thousand dolars each. It's a really good deal. That Good that it's impossible to make it. And what does it mean? That The real Money was given in cash without no one nothing. And maybe that will suprise you but it's illegal. You are part of human trafficing circle and doing taxes crime."

"You are going down. Either way." Voight said. "As you noticed previously these amazing lady is sitting here with us." He pointed at Naomi who was writing. " She is a jornalist. She will write a article about your amazing deal and everything behind those three clubs."

"But we see it A little different way. You have two options. This article will be published, you will face charges of complicity in human trafficing and pay fine. Sounds good?" Kennedy was panicking he shaken his head really hard. "That's what I thought. The other option is to help us and The whole thing ends on paying fine. What do you think, Frank?" Atwater asked.

"I want him down! No matter what bring him in alive! I don't care if he will be acussed of tax crime, he is going down." Yelled Voight as soon as they walked out The room. "Take 9th district and Rojas with you."

"Copy that." Atwater Run to the intelligence room.

"I am not sure if I understood you right. "Voight turned to Naomi. " You gave him A deal and I can not publish article?"

Voight smirked.

"I said I can't promise you anything, but this guys should know that when you are taking deal with police it's better to have everything on paper." Naomi smiled. " Publish that article. People like shouldn't have all that power."

"Thank you, Sarge." She shaken his hand.

"Just like I said. I owe you now. " Voight smiled. "Do you want to write second part of that.

"Sure." She said and they entered second room.

**Today really short but next chapter will be big! Wait for it!**


	11. Gone 7

"We got it all!" Said Hailey as she, Voight and Naomi left The room. "With that we can bust him! Now we only need to find Jay."

"Check every info we got. It may lead us to him." Hailey left Voight and Naomi alone. She only could hear how he said to her to publish it immediately.

This case was really the biggest one they've got. They had corupted councillor, dirty buisness man and sooner or later they will have head of human traffiking. After something like that... They gonna be heroes. But Hailey didn't Care about it. She only cared about one person from The missing ones.

She waved at Rojas.

"What do we got?"

"List of Jonas' buisnesses." She gave her one of two notes. "Look for anything suspicious."

"Got it." Rojas took A note and went to her computer.

They were so close... From now nothing could went wrong.

She didn't knew how wrong she was.

Twenty minutes didn't passed when Voight left his office. He was pissed.

"Atwater just called me." Everyone was now facing him. "Keith Jones wasn't at his residnecy. It looks like he left few hours later. He's in The wind." Voight took A deep breath.

"Patrols are looking for him but chances are low. We was focused on the trucks that The car could simply slip away." Added Trudy who just entered The room.

"That's why we need to focus on finding those people. We have A lot of imformation and let's hope there is something. Hailey?" Voight looked at her.

"So far nothing. No factories, storehouse. Rojas?" Asked Hailey.

"The same."

Hailey looked down at her desk. It's like he slipped away from their fingers.

And then she heard a voice of hope.

"We got something!" Ruzek and Burgess run to The room followed by two officers. Adam had some paper in his hand waving it above his head.

Carson and Wolowitz started pinting photos on The board.

"Just like we suspected at Euphoria and White Rabbit it's happening too. In exactly The same days thay at Black Heaven." Said Burgess.

"We discovered another sixty missing persons. " Added Carson.

"Some of them even identified." Wolowitz was still pinting photos on whiteboard.

"But." Adam was almost smiling." We found something else. At seven in The morning they have delievery in Black Heaven, at seven thrity in White Rabbit and eight in Euphoria."

"Exact the same truck. It's from White Eagle company."

"White eagle? We saw it when we were visiting The club. We spoken to the driver."

Adam showed her picture.

"The guy?"

"The same." Said Hailey.

"Are you suggesting that's how they are transpirting victims? Thisbcompany is participating in it?" Voight asked with his arms crossed in his chest.

"It could be." Said Burgess.

"That's brilliant." Added Ruzek.

"And guess what." Rojas stood up. "White eagle is owned by Keith Jones.

"Then it must be it!" Hailey stood up.

"We are marching in. Vest up everybody! Trudy..." Voight looked at second Sargent.

"I am going too. "

"Good." Said Voight as they starting to Run down The stairs.

Ten cars stopped in front of White Eagle Company. Officers started walking out. They had gun in their hand. Everyone was ready.

Hailey was in front next to Voight and Platt. Rest of officers and dedectives were following them.

Voight went inside the building, Security guy who was sitting therr tried to stop him but Adam gave him a warrant and he shut up.

They went to The main room.

"Put you hands up! Chicago PD!" They started shouting.

One of them tried to run away but Atwater caught him. That's when they knew they are in The right place. Voight walked to the room where they were loading things to the truck.

Hailey followed him quickly. She heard as Trudy calls for backup.

"Open it up!" Hailey pointed at one of The workers.

He opened first truck. It looked clean but Carson went in to check it.

"Clean!"

The moved to another one. Ruzek went inside.

"Clean!" They heard him.

They opened next. Smell coming from inside told them that this one is not clean. It was smell of sweat and piss.

Hailey walked to the truck.

"Jay? Are you here?"

"I am Jay. " She heard whisper from inside. But it wasn't her Jay. It was boy also named Jay. Hailey tried not to cry. She smiled to the teenager.

"Glad to are you, Jay. You are in good hands right now. All of you are."

She made her way out. Burgess was standing there shaking her head. The rest of the trucks were without Jay also.

They made their way to Voight.

"Something like twenty People in that one." Said Hailey.

"And twenty in The other two." Burgess sighed. "We missed a lot of people in The survillence."

"The most important is that we got some of them back."

"Sarge!" Atwater and Rojas were aproching them with mam between them. "We got The manager of this place."

Voight looked at manager with disgust.

"What's your name pal?" He asked.

The Guy just spitted on his feet.

"Take him out with The others."

Hailey walked away from them looking around. Burgess caught up with them.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Something." Hailey smirked. She prented not to see Burgess worried look. Probably all of them were worried about her. They knew that she was closer with Jay than them. They probably thought she is going to do something stupid. But she wasn't like Jay. This guy thought with his heart and whem things went pesonal he done stupid things. But she wasn't like that. Even when things are about person she cares about she can think straight. Her head is where is supposed to be.

She looked at two closed loading points.

"What do you think, Hails?" Kim touched her shoulder. It looks like she froze for a moment.

"I need to check camera here." She pointed at camera.

Burgess nodded and Both of them started running to the office.

"I believe there might be another truck. And ot could drive out like twenty minutes ago!" Yelled Haikey.

"If that's true we can caught it!"

"And get Jay back." Said Hailey to herself.

Burgess run to The computer and turned record of camera. Hailey meanwhile started looking through books.

"They are old school. Everyhting on paper. " said Hailey.

"It's easier to delete it after all."

After few minutes of watching Burgess spoke up.

"You were right! There were two truck here half and hour ago!"

Hailey stood behind her and watched The camera.

"It may be it." Haikey reached to her radio. "Sarg, two truck were here not long ago. There might be victims inside."

Few seconds of silence.

"So we need to chase them."

"Listean up! District 9 you are going with Sargeant Platt. We have two vehicles on the move with victims inside! Go! Go!" Voight screamed and everyone run out of the bulding leaving patrol officers behind.

Hailey and Burgess run out The last. They jumped into Hailey's car already on move. Rojas was sitting behind The whell as soon as their friends joined her she drove.

They were driving for five minutes and still had nothing. Hailey was nervously looking around. She didn't even lean on her seat.

"Easy, Hailey. We will catch up with them. We just need few more minutes." Burgess touched her shoulders.

Hailey turned to her and smiled.

"Of course we will. We are too close to them to fail. " She looked at road. "I just hope we will find Jay in one piece. "

"It's Jay. I don't know tougher person than him. " said Rojas.

"He will be fine." Burgess squized her arm harder.

"Sargent Voight? It's officer Tunner. I had eyes on trucks from White Eagle Company." They heard from The radio and almost started to laugh.

"Follow Them Tunner. And update me where they are." They heard Voight.

"Copy that, sir." Said Tunner. "One od them turned to 21street The other is still on 18th. "

"Follow The one in 18th." Trudy Platt joined The talk. "We've got The other one."

Rojas made her way to 18th street as soon as she could. Now they were seeing The truck. Hailey started to breath harder. They were almost there.

"Atwater, Ruzek, stop The truck."

Ruzek's car blocked The way and truck stopped.

All officers stepped our from The cars and with guns in their hands started aproaching.

"Get out of The vehicle!" Ruzek and Atawter were pointing at driver.

Rojas and Burgess stood in front of The truck's back doors. They were Ready to open it.

"One. Two. Three." Burgess counted and they opened The door.

First hit them The smell. It was awful. Hailey almost throw up from it. She entered The vehicle with flashlight in her hand. It was about twenty people inside. She did quick scan but There wasn't The one person she was looking for.

"There's not Jay inside, Sarg." Her voice broke. Burgess stand next to Her checking on victims. They were chained toghether.

"We gonna need a truck assistance on that. " She reported to Voight and Then contact dispatch.

Hailey jumped out of The truck and faced Voight. Sargent just took his phone out and called someone.

"Trudy. We do not have Jay." Hailey heard how Platt is talking through The Phone but she couldn't understand anything. She felt how Rojas touched her shoulder. Adam and Atawter stand next to her. All of them were waiting for Good news.

Voight put down The phone.

"Jay wasn't in The second truck. He's gone."

**Okey, so that's it.**

**I am joking. Next chapter will be soon. :)**


	12. Gone 8

She felt that something bad was hiding in the hole in the middle of field. Probably no one was ready for this view. It was body. Rotting body.

When she crouched over the body someone noticed her. It was sheriff of near by station. They weren't in Chicago anymore.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Dedective Upton, Chicago PD." She stood up and shaken his hand.

"Sheriff McCall. What are you doing do far from your district?"

Hailey looked at body in the ground.

"Because he is very important in case we are... were doing some Time ago." Hailey sighed. "We wasn't expecting to find him here. Dead."

"Are you taking over The case?" Sheriff asked.

"There's nothing to take over, Sheriff. His name is Joe Goméz. He was CI of one of my friends, dedective form Chicago PD. Both of them were missing in the biggest human trafficking case. You probably heard about." Officers surrending her nodded." We know who did it, but The guy is in The wind."

"Now you know where did they go. " Said one of The officers. Hailey looked at him sadly .

"It's next to The main Road out from The Chicago. They are long gone in New Yourk or even in The Florida right now. We are trying to find something but everything is A dead end."

Offficers stood for a while in silence.

"Do you need something from us?" Asked sheriff.

"Just do your job. I came here to confirm something we already knew. You can send me raport after you are done."

She walked away to her car thinking one thing.

At least it wasn't Jay.

It was three months since he is gone. Every lead is A dead end and they had nothing. Keith Jones is in The wind. All White Eagle's employees behind bars. They knew only one thing. Keith wasn't The boss. He was just a mediator. Whatever was happening after this was unknown.

Hailey walked into the district 21th. It was different. Something changed. Trudy Platt was sitting behind her desk uninterested in everything happening around. She didn't even bother to make mean comments. And that was a bad sign.

Everyone took Jay's disaparearence hard. Normally it wouldn't affect The whole district. It was awful but just another case. But when one if their own is affected... Things are different. It show that even cops, people seen as heroes as figures that aren't affecfed by crimals they aren't indestructible.

The same situation was with inteligence. They were on the edge. Hailey walked up The stairs to see them.

They were curently busy with homicide case. What was Good for them. All of them escaped into work. There wasn't a day when they weren't at work till eight.

"What did you find?" Kim asked as soon as she noticed Hailey. Now every eyes rested at her.

Everyone dealt with this situation A little different... Hailey was still investigeting Jay's case. She almost knew every file by heart. She looked of signs of missing people and still conections of Keith Jones.

Meanwhile Voight was taking every case he could so they would be busy all The time. It was devastating seeing him like this. No so Long time ago he lost Erin, then Al was murdered, Antoni's escape also left a scrach. And now Jay... They weren't so close from The start but Hailey saw The change. Voight was treating Jay difernetly like family. After all Jay was here The longest.

Atwater also was working all The time. He was looking through old files searching for mistakes and criminals that weren't punished. And he did very good Job. In three months he got out one innocent man from prison, put three criminals in one that avoided justice and found missing child.

Rojas was everywhere. Sometimes she helped Hailey looking for something they missed, sometimes she was with Atwater helping him, but mostly she was busy with ongoing cases. Hailey saw it not once not twice. When cop is Young and new to work he often after stressful incident throw himself to work.

Ruzek was taking it hard. All team saw that he was devastated. Always tired, bags under his eyes, yawning all The time. Sleeping was hard for him. He was often seen in pubs at night. He never came drunk to work but sometimes he had a hangover. They wanted to do something but this never affected his work. From now it was fine.

Kim also didn't react well. They heard about short hook up with Adam, but that's it. When Kim was leaving The Job she was off radar. Didn't repsonded to calls, text. She always found excuse to not go with them to Molly's.

"Just like we thought it's Joe Goméz. " Said Hailey.

"But it won't help us with anything." Added Atwater.

"We know that Jay is not dead."

"Hailey. " Voight walked out of his office. He waved at her and walked back in.

Hailey followed him.

"Close The door."

She closed it and sat on The chair in front of him.

"I am closing The case." He said and looked at her.

"What do you mean, Sarge?" She asked confused.

"We are closing Jay's case. It was three months..."

"We can not do that Sarge." Hailey interupted him. "Jay is still out there!"

"Is He?" Voight stood up and walked closer to Hailey. "Because I don't believe so."

"Sarge..."

"Listean, Hailey. It's been three months. In cases like this week is already to long. It's better if we just move on." Voight was looking softly at his dedective.

"We found Joe Goméz that means one thing..."

"... that Jay is burried somewhere else, Hailey."

Hailey wanted to protest but she couldn't. She knew that things which Voight said are higly likely. She was pushing away this thought since The start. But maybe it was true?

"Take this day off, if you need."

"Yeah, I think it's Good idea." She said as she stood up. "I need to go somewhere."

Voight nodded and touched her shoulder.

"It will be good, eventually. "

They walked out of the Office when Trudy walked up the stairs with asian looking man. Hailey went to her desk and took her jacket.

"Voight, it's for you." Said Trudy and walked down The stairs.

Young man looked around interested. Voight aproched him and reached for his hand.

"I am Sargeant Voight. Nice to meet you, Young." He turned to inteligence. "Listean up, everybody. This is dedective Young. He will be working with us from now. "

The news shocked everyone but they manage to stay on The role. First one to welcome him was Atwater, then Kim. But Hailey couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and walked out of the room. She didn't look back.

Suddenly The thought he is gone was so real. Closing The case was one thing, but bringing replacement for Jay was other.

And Hailey didn't accepted it.

**Okey so now we are in another phase aftermatch! But don't think things would be calm now.**

**Wait for it. **


	13. Gone 9

**Today short but in topic. Enjoy!**

The Sun was long gone when Hailey parked her car on The street. Not that was something unusuall at this time of The year days were short. Intelligence specially worked from dawn till dusk, so their life begun at night even in summer. But There was winter today. Hailey didn't expected to see much people at The bar. And there weren't. But there was the one Hailey was looking for.

"Irish pub, really? I thought you had better choices." Hailey sat next to The bar.

"In places like that they think I am one of their own." Said Will pointing at his hair.

Hailey laughed, but it was really strange sound. Maybe it changed since then it maybe she didn't used to laughing these days. She quickly stopped and looked at Jay's brother. He didn't looked good. And it seemed that he was looking worse every time Hailey saw him. Bags under his eyes were inherent. He didn't slept well. No that it was strange. She neither.

"Are you still working?" She asked.

Will took sip of his scotch.

"Yeah... I need to go back to normal. The work is... helpful."

"Yeah, I know something about it." Barman gave her A beer. "Thanks."

They sat A while in silence both gone in theirs thoughts.

"Hailey, I really appreciate you checking on me..."

"We are friends, Will. And that's what friends do. Specially in situation like this." Hailey interupted him.

"That's not what I meant. " Will turned to her. " You came looking for me, without The previous text or call. You wouldn't do that if you hadn't have something to say."

Hailey took bigger sip from her beer. She knew what she needed to say to him. That's why she came, but saying it out loud was confriming it was real. It was acknowlegding that Jay is gone and he will never come back.

"What is it, Hailey?" Hailey looked into soft Will's eyes. They were so... peacefull but at the same time there was pain.

"They found a body in Indiana next to The road to New Yourk... and many other places... It was Joe Goméz." Hailey saw how pression in Will body realesed. He thought that this would be the worst massege he could receive. "But it's a dead end. It doesn't bring anything new to the case. And we are closing it."

Hailey was waiting for reaction that never happened. She expected rage, anger it at least tears... But they never came.

"Just like I said... It's time to move on." He sadly looked at his feet.

"That's true." Hailey looked away not sure if she can hold tears. That was true, but moving on was hard... She was living that case for three months and it included her best friend. Her soulmate.

"I wish..." Will put his hand on his mouth. Halstead was close to breaking. "I wish that I could bury him."

Will put twenty dolars bill on The countuar and tried to stand up. When he almost fall Hailey embraced him.

"Come on, Will. I will give you a ride."

Wave of pain came through his head. After uncleared gun shot wound in his leg, Jay didn't think something could hurt more.

But it did.

He felt motionless to the ground, his head rested on the cold floor. He used to constatly beating. Pain became unseparatable part of his life. If he could call it life.

Time stopped matter for him. Days and nights became one, weeks seemed to be months. Only one thing have him sense of time. People around. Most of them were here few days, The longest week. Jay didn't wanted to talk with them. It was pointless and could done more harm than good. Making conections with people in places like this... was hurtfull. Jay saw how they separated friends, family.

He also heard that it's december already. That means three months since Joe meet him. Since Joe died. And all that three months he was here.

And what 'here' was? He didn't know. For sure some old factory or storage bulding. But where? For sure not Chicago they were driving too long. New Yourk? Cleveland? Seattle? Or maybe Canada?

From what he heard people were from everywhere. Ohio, Maine, Kansas, Florida... Jay never suspected that he will end in biggest human trafficking rings. What's more important somehow they still believed that he was very important CI. That's why they didn't killed him already. Need of big cash from gangs from Chicago kept him alive...

He tried to sat down but cord behind his back made it troublesome. Instead he lean on bars separate his cell from next one.

"Are you alright?"

Jay looked to the sound of Voice. It was afroamerican girl. She was young like twenty five four. And if not circustances she would be really beatiful.

"Yeah, I am good. Already used to it." He whispeared. His Voice was weak. Jay couldn't remember when was the last time he had normal conversation.

"You are here quiet long time, aren't you?"

"Too long." Jay closed his eyes for a minute. He was tired.

"I am Shailene. And you?"

"I am Jay."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. It was beatiful. Jay hadn't saw that one for a long time.


	14. Gone 10

**Because of this whole quarantine things I was suffering for luck of inspiration... So excuse me for this long break. I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

-This is my sister Thea - Shailene pointed on second person in the room. - And this is Will, we was sitting here togheter since day one.

Will looked at Jay. He looked very bad. Like he was dead. Outside and inside. He made his way to the bars and raised his hand.

Jay reached throught bars and shaken his hand.

-Will Holland.

-Jay Halstead - Jay couldn't help but smile. Hearing this name made his heart melt.

-What is this? - Will was confused, he didn't used to see smiling people here either.

-I am sorry. - Jay let go his hand and rested on his back. - My brother's name is Will too... I just... You know.

Will waved his head in understanding.

-I get it... In places like this small things matters the most.

And that way Jay made one things he avoided the most. He made friends. And he knew that from now every choice he would made will be dictated by this.

-From now we don't have much intel, but I am positive that Jenny will talk. I know people like her. She seems tough and loyal but when it comes to her freedome she will snitch - Ruzek was sitting on his chair with feet on the desk.

-So what do you want me to do? - Voight with his arms crossed stood next to his office.

-Bring her in and question. It's our best shot - Atwater and Burgess nodded. Ruzek was right.

-The only problem is we don't have anything on her. We can bring her in, but we can offer her a deal - Young was sitting on old Jay's desk. It was obvious he wasn't comfortable with that. He didn't bring any of his personal things so desk looked like it was abbandoned. No that it was strange. Jay was part of the team before any other member of today's intelligence. After period that long you are never expecting that this person is gone. And Young becuase of that was in bad position. He was just doing his job and not once not twice he was treated like he stole Jay's job.

Ruzek looked at him harshly.

-Then we need to find something - he said.

-That's obvious I am just saying that there is nothing knew by my CI and it looks like yours do not have anything either.

Ruzek looked like he wanted to say something but he was interupted.

-I've got something - Hailey walked up the stairs and approched the rest of the team. He gave quick sad look at Young and faced Voight. - Jerome my CI told me that most likely I will find something in storage room number twenty one on seventh street.

-What it will be? - Rojas asked.

-Jerome didn't told me much but for sure something illegal.

-Check it out then - ordered Voight Hailey. - Ruzek you find Jenny and be ready to pick her up. I don't want to risk losing this case. At least this one we can finish.

They were talking for hours and hours. Thea for begging was distanced but the further they went she was talking more. They were all from Chicago. Even from the same district. And they meet here hundreds kilometers from home.

Will's job was borring. He was working in an office doing some calculations, to be honest Jay didn't quite paid attention to him speaking. Thea and Shailenne were both working in small gym as a fitness instructors. Funny part was that they didn't asked Jay what is it that he does. For sure they heard was his tortures were saying. So either they thought he is criminal and speak to the police or they added two to two and know that he is someone more.

-I always loved that movie - said Jay yawning. He was weaker with every day and needed more sleep. - I always hope for second part.

-This movies is long gone - Will laughed. - There is no chance they gonna defile this grave.

-For money? - Shailene smirked. - I wouldn't be so sure.

Sudden loud bang blew thorugh the room. They silenced down and looked to the doors. Few big man walked and started looking around.

-This one - said the leader. He was always present when Jay was interogated. Jay knew that his first name is Olaf. At least the one he was using.

One of his bodyguards caught really young girl by his hair and throw her out of the cell. She was screaming. Then they dragged out another girl, and another...

Jay knew what was going on. And he couldn't done anything.

Olaf walked next to his cell. He looked at Jay for brief moment and then turned to Shailene.

-Her too.

-Noo! - Jay screamed and managed to stood up. He heard as Thea screams too. Will just watched everything with eyes wide open.

-You have something to say?! - Olaf glared at him and something told Jay to sit down. They dragged Shailene outside. Thea was crying and Jay was really close to. - Just like I thought. I will be back to you tomorrow. It was too long since we are feeding you for free.

Olaf took the girls and walked out. Shailene was gone... And in matter of hours he will be gone too... He knew that this moment will come soner than later but he didn't did anything with it.

For now one thing was sure.

If he won't do anything about it today, he will die tomorrow.

Jay sat with his back to the bars. His hand were still tied so he started to rub rope against metal bars.


End file.
